


Half Light

by tonoisemaking



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, Love, M/M, oh look it's actually a nice one for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21903430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonoisemaking/pseuds/tonoisemaking
Summary: Patton’s lips meet his, and Logan lets his eyes fall shut.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Half Light

Patton has never seemed so calm than in this ethereal half light.

“Logan,” he whispers, and stops, seemingly unable to say anything more. He only reaches out, tentatively, and touches his arm with a fondness that Logan is sure he’s never experienced before.

Logan’s breath catches in his throat - Patton’s fingers are so delicate and light against his arm that they feel like feathers. He can barely see him, the blinds are closed and slits of light sit on the bridge of his nose and cross his throat, but the rest of him is shadowy, mostly just a silhouette, and it feels almost like he’s a ghost.

“Patton…?”

He doesn’t answer, only raises a hand to brush Logan’s hair out of his eyes, and gently takes his hand. The line of light now crosses his mouth, which is largely distracting, and it’s all Logan can do to hold himself back, now.

Closer, he keeps getting closer, and his hair has fallen into his face, a faint blush scarcely visible across his cheeks.

“I love you.”

Patton’s lips meet his, and Logan lets his eyes fall shut. With one hand still holding Logan’s, Patton reaches up to remove both of their glasses, letting them drop onto the bed nearby, before pulling Logan closer with an arm around his waist.

“I love you,” he whispers, again, soft against Logan’s lips, and a shiver runs down his spine.

Logan breaks the kiss to hug Patton tightly. “I don’t know. But I think I do, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> legit just postin this cus someone on tumblr was real nice about it when i posted it sometime last year n i crave validation lol
> 
> it's a small boy but i hope u like it cus it was fun 2 write, ty for readin
> 
> my tumblr is @gammarayphoton cus im a nerd n my twitter is @cadaverofdays cus im love mother mother pls come be friends
> 
> luv ya <3


End file.
